leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gyara
|gender=Male |nature=Lonely |ability= |type1=Water |type2=Flying |traded=yes |tradeep=PS025 |pokemonname=Gyarados |tradename=You Know...Articuno! |oldtrainer=Misty |newtrainer= |tradedfor= |media=special |epnum=PS006 |secondstagename=Gyarados |epname=Gyarados Splashes In! |prevonum=130 |evo1num=130 |noevo=incap |current=With Red |va=no }} Gyara (Japanese: ギャラ Gyara) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his sixth overall. He originally belonged to Misty and was traded to Red for his . As of Old Ultima Puts Them to the Test, he is level 84 and his Characteristic is "likes to thrash about." History With Misty Gyara debuted in Gyarados Splashes In!, attacking his original Trainer, Misty. Red shows up and decides to help by sending out Saur. Saur, alongside Misty's Staryu, manage to weaken him enough to be recaptured by , who returns him to her. Later on it is revealed that the drastic change in his attitude was the result of a Team Rocket experiment, where Koga shamelessly remarks, "Hmm? How should we know of every Pokémon we experiment on?", earning Misty's rage. In What a Dragonite, Gyarados is sent out by Misty to fight against a wild that was attacking Red underwater. Gyarados manages to distract Dragonite long enough for Misty to get Red to the surface. Once the two dragons emerge the Dragonite shoots off a , and Red has Gyarados counter back with his own. As the smoke clears from the clashing attacks, Dragonite falls back into the waters, defeated. With Red In You Know...Articuno!, Misty offers to give Red Gyarados in exchange for his since Gyarados knew how to use , which Red accepts. Although Red was happy to have obtained him, his earlier ferocity quickly gets him isolated from Red's other Pokémon. When they ran into Team Rocket again, Gyara was forced to relive some painful memories of his experimentation. Red had his other Pokémon help him through that traumatic experience and after that he was broken into the group, resulting in Red's Pokémon trusting him more. In Holy Moltres, Red faced against the Legendary bird , which was under the control of Team Rocket. Despite the type advantage Gyara was unable to defeat the Flame Pokémon, and Blaine realized that to stand a chance against the Pokémon, they needed a Flying-type of their own. When seeing Red's Old Amber, Blaine sent him to the Island's laboratory, with Gyara staying behind to stall Moltres. Blaine and Gyara were soon overwhelmed, but were saved when Red arrived with Aero. In Can You Diglett?, Gyara is shown in a flashback fighting against Bruno's . Gyara attacks with multiple s, but Bruno's dodges them all by twisting its snake-like body. Onix gets close and uses , immobilizing Gyara. Red sees that Gyara can still use his head and has him attack with . Onix then s underground in order to avoid the next attack. After seeing this Red recalls him. Soon after Gyara, alongside Saur and Snor, were called out to battle Lorelei, Bruno, and Agatha. With the power of the Badge Energy Amplifier, the Elite Four's Pokémon do a combination attack of , , and powers, knocking the three out. In Rock, Paper...Scizor, Gyara is temporarily traded to for his . In Entranced by Entei, he battled against a wild . Alongside Silver's Gyarados, the two fire powerful , though Entei shrugs them off and flees. By the start of this chapter, Gyara has been returned to Red. In Red and Blue Make Purple Opponents, Gyara battled alongside Snor in a Double Battle against Blue and his and . Gyara starts the battle off with his Ability , and Blue responds by having Golduck use and Porygon2 use on Red's Pokémon. Red then has Gyara counter attack with on Porygon2, while Snor attacks Golduck with . Gyara next uses Hyper Beam on Golduck, and Golduck uses to hide and avoid further damage. Red counters by having Snor use , dealing damage to Porygon2, twice the damage to Golduck due to him being underground, which causes him to faint, and Gyara being unaffected due to him being part . As Red celebrates he notices that Gyara had been paralyzed by the effects of Tri Attack. Gyara is then attacked by 's and defeated. In Distant Relation Deoxys and Storming the Forretress, Gyara was seen joining Red's other Pokémon, Blue's Charizard, and Chuchu to take down the ten that Carr had placed inside the Team Rocket airship. Personality and characteristics When Red first met Gyara he displayed typical characteristics of his . He was shown as angry and enraged, attacking every nearby person and Pokémon and not calming down for a second, although this was due to his rage at Team Rocket for experimenting on him. After Misty reclaimed him he calmed down and was shown to be a very friendly and helpful Pokémon, eager to make friends with others. Like Vee, Gyara developed a slight trauma from his experimentation, though was able to work through it thanks to his teammates. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Hydro Pump|1=Hyper Beam|2=Surf}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Hydro Pump|1=Hyper Beam|2=Surf}}|image2=Gyara mod 3}}|0=Bite|1=Dragon Rage Silver Gyarados DragonBreath|2=Body Slam}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Bite|1=Dragon Rage|2=Body Slam}}}} }} }} In the anime obtained a Gyarados after passing the PIA test in Cerulean Blues. Prior to the test, Misty was terrified of Gyarados, but in order to pass the test, she had to overcome her fear of it. In the end, she calmed and kept the Gyarados. In the games Misty's Gyarados appears during the rematch against her in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. Artwork In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Misty's Gyarados in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Water|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=13/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare Holo}} Names Related articles *Misty's Gyarados Category:Red's Pokémon Category:Misty's Pokémon Category:Blue's Pokémon Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Gara es:Gyara it:Gyara ja:ギャラ zh:暴鲤